


A Hero and His Knight

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (by morgan), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Cockwarming, Dragon Gil, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Assault, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Throne Sex, mermaid au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: “More, until there is nothing left of you. Until you are nothing but mine.”A collection of Gil/Arthur drabbles, spanning various AUs, all 1000 words. #DrabbleWednesday
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 80
Kudos: 138





	1. (rated E) desperation

**Author's Note:**

> 🛑🛑🛑🛑 STOP FIRST 🛑🛑🛑🛑
> 
> If you want to understand where this first fic comes from, please read [Alleviation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685637) by Luna_guna13. Gilgamesh Alter is kind of a collab between us in our discord server, so if you want to know his lore, read that first! (Lancer Alter Arthur I cannot take credit for at all, by the way.)
> 
> As a sort of key for the fic:  
> Lancer Alter = Arthur.  
> Alter = Gilgamesh.

“More,” Lancer Alter’s voice is scratchy, desperate. “More, until there is nothing left of you. Until you are nothing but mine.”

\--

The King of Storms is dreaming tonight, which is odd, considering heroic spirits’ abilities to do so are so minimal it’s laughable, and even then, it’s often a memory. Perhaps Lancer Alter is merely in a trance laying down, thinking of what he hungers for to the point of envisioning it clearer than a dream.

Either way, what he sees is this:

He sees Gilgamesh Alter, on his lap, and he knows from his movements first rather than the sensation that comes second that he’s fucking him. Alter’s back faces his chest, so he can’t see those lovely pink eyes, but he notices he’s in a chair—no, a throne. Alter’s legs on either side of his own, lifting himself up and dropping down, his erection bare and his soft sighs barely audible. His knights are in the room, but their backs face him as well—too embarrassed or too honorable to look at the mess Lancer Alter is in the process of making. Good, Lancer Alter thinks, you may hear him, you may even be in the same room as our lovemaking, but don’t you dare look at him.

Alter’s body is weak, so Lancer Alter is guiding him along with his hands, roughly squeezing his chest. Alter takes plenty of pleasure in sex, just as he did before he was broken, but rarely does he ever show it, which is Lancer Alter’s goal; to force the cries of ecstasy out of him. He wanted to bring out his shame in front of all of his knights, to test his loyalty, but Alter is so far gone that even this doesn’t embarrass him. Good, good, Lancer Alter wouldn’t have it any other way.

Lancer Alter’s orgasm is barely building, not out of lack of desire, but because he wants to simply stay this way forever. Eventually, his hands settle on Alter’s hips, stilling him against his body. He just… wants to stay like this. Connected and comfortable, with Alter bare before his entire kingdom, showing the world who he belongs to, but never will anyone call him ungenerous—he pulls the metal off his hands so he can stroke Alter to fruition, wanting to feel him relax against him, sweaty and warm, spent and pleased, while Lancer Alter’s hard cock is still firmly pressed inside of him. Secure. Perfect.

Eventually, Alter shudders and comes on his hand, muttering an apology for making a mess, wondering if Lancer Alter is angry for it—he’s not. Of course he’s pleased to see the results of his hard work, the proof that Alter enjoyed himself. Alter rests against his back, just as Lancer Alter predicted, and he refuses to let him get off. He’ll return his favor by warming him up, by being so close to Lancer Alter that everyone could see it.

Then, he wakes up.

He’s well beyond the age of wet dreams, yet that one felt so real… like it should have been his reality. The reality he was owed, deserved.

As a servant though, you never get what you want unless you wish for it, and this is a wish he can grant himself without the aid of a holy grail.

He seeks out his love at once.

\--

Alter is predictably in his room, reading a book. He barely looks up at Lancer Alter when he comes in, now so used to his presence that it’s hardly intimidating. He feels only a flicker of annoyance when Lancer Alter draws his face towards his and claims him in a kiss.

“I was reading.”

“Then lucky us, that books go nowhere when we set them down.” Lancer Alter takes the book and—sweetly, for him—lays it upside-down, turned to the page Alter was on last.

Alter is practically a ragdoll in his arms as Lancer Alter drags him into his lap, biting at his shoulder possessively as he sits on the bed. He mouths kisses into the back of his neck as Alter barely reacts, nothing at all like his dream. Alter’s view of love was so skewed that he’d tolerate this from a man he considered sick—but Lancer Alter is nothing if not convincing. He knows Alter’s sweetest spots, the buttons to press that cannot be ignored. Alter sighs and writhes against him, and the maestro conducting the orchestra is having the time of his life.

Eventually, Alter goes slack against him, and Lancer Alter wonders what he did wrong—perhaps it was too much for the fallen king? But he realizes he was mistaken—for once, Alter is so relaxed by his touch that he wants to do nothing else. Lancer Alter bites his lip. He wanted more, but to see Alter so at ease beneath him… is its own reward, as well. This is a man who used to stiffen every time he entered the room.

Instead, Lancer Alter lays beside Alter in the small, cramped beds Chaldea has. Alter at first thinks he can grab his book to read, but thinks better of it, knowing Lancer Alter wants all of his attention, so instead, he curls up, nestles into his arms, and tries to sleep knowing that Lancer Alter’s eyes are so intensely fixed on him that he might as well be boring a hole into the back of his neck.

For someone who wanted a one-for-one recreation of his dream, Lancer Alter is patting himself on the back for his own restraint. There’ll be time later to play with Alter the way he wants—the way he _needs._ He can play the part of a cute partner for now, even if it’s the furthest thing from the truth.

Leaning in, he kisses the shell of Alter’s ears, praising him for his warm reception, saying that if things continue like this, they can do more than just cuddle next time.

Alter shivers slightly.


	2. (rated T) inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh wants Arthur to dress up for him like his own personal plaything, but to Arthur, everything should be fair.
> 
> (Arranged marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Wednesday... on a Tuesday! Quaint.

“Wear it for me.”

Arthur looked up at the sheer, sun-and-moon patterned robe that Gilgamesh pulled out of his treasury. Golden thread made up the most of the garment, with black lace closing together the rest of it. It was a shimmery piece of work, and Arthur couldn’t believe his fiancé would want him to wear something so flashy and so see through— _before_ their wedding.

“I--…”

They were in the privacy of Arthur’s room in Camelot as Gilgamesh sprawled out across his massive mattress, though highly untraditional, Gilgamesh didn’t care—he was going to see Arthur before the wedding several nights from now and he was going to see him dressed to the nines. Part of this was a test—to see how amenable Arthur would be as a partner, and also if he’d rebel a little, considering that was what got Gilgamesh’s engine going. Still, he liked obedience too, just in different measures. Essentially, what he wanted to see was Arthur’s backbone—if he truly loved him like he proclaimed he did ever since their marriage was arranged when they were younger, or if the king had some bite to him.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh crooned. “I have this outfit prepared for you and you’ll insult me by not wearing it?”

“It’s not about insulting you, the intent here is clearly to shame me. Were it any normal robe, I’d put it on, but—”

“Too much for you? I want to see my betrothed’s body on display, so I may see if it pleases me. Traditions in Camelot are stifling. Surely you can bend to one of mine?”

Arthur looked a mix of embarrassed and annoyed—he did love Gilgamesh because promises were everything to him, and he promised a young Gilgamesh he’d be there for him when they were adults, but Gilgamesh was certainly testing his patience. That, and his fellow king had a point—they would consummate eventually and he’d see his body then, but that wasn’t a tradition they shared. Should he really say ‘my way or not at all’?

Still, it was difficult to ignore what he’d been raised with…

“Why don’t you wear something for me too, then?”

Gilgamesh cocked an eyebrow.

“A trade? I’m not ashamed of my body, like you. I’d be fine with whatever tacky British clothing you want to put on me if that’s the test you’re proposing.”

“It’s obvious what you’re doing, Gilgamesh. Rather than want to see me dressed up, you want to see what I’ll do when I’m pushed in a corner.”

“Oh, bravo. A fine deduction, but it also sets the stage for our relationship if you refuse. I do love you, Arthur, I’ve dreamed of this moment for some time. Prove to me that beneath your armor is a body worthy of my physical love.”

Physical love… did he really have to drive that point home?!

“Like I said—” Arthur needed to stay strong. “Wear something for me, and I’ll wear something for you.”

“I bet you’ll choose a gown or gilded armor or something not nearly as exciting. Whatever. Tomorrow night, I’m coming back to this room, and you’d better impress me with your choice.”

“I’ll pick something that suits you. Gilgamesh?”

“Yes?”

“… please get off my bed.”

“Don’t want your knights to see me leave the bedroom in the morning?”

“I just know that if I go to bed next to you, I’ll—probably break tradition, is all.”

“Spoilsport,” Gilgamesh laughed, standing up and lazily glancing over his shoulder to Arthur as goodnight.

\--

It was white lace.

A shirt and nothing else, though it did cover the hips. Beautiful hand-sewn flowers left gaps in the garment to leave several parts of the body visible. Even Gilgamesh was impressed with Arthur’s boldness in choosing.

“I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I was saving it for our wedding night…” Now, Gilgamesh could see him blush.

Nonetheless, Gilgamesh immediately began stripping in front of Arthur, who averted his gaze out of respect, knowing the same courtesy wouldn’t be extended to him. He slipped off his bangles, his jewelry, and slipped the lace top over his shoulders. When he stretched out on Arthur’s bed, Arthur finally deigned to look. As expected, Gilgamesh could make anything attractive… and he wasn’t wearing anything but the top, either.

“Take it all in, Mongrel. And don’t forget to hold up your end of the bargain.”

Arthur nodded and began to undo his armor.

Gilgamesh’s eyes hungrily watched as Arthur’s fit arms became visible, his muscular torso and full chest, eyes glancing below the belt and approving once Arthur sighed and slipped off his trousers. Even his taut ass was a pleasure to see bare. Worthy of him, but Arthur quickly slipped on the golden-black robe to cover himself, not used to the exchange of bare skin. Unfortunately, it covered little, and Arthur refused to look embarrassed in front of Gil. He stood and stared ahead at him, not proud but not shy either.

Gilgamesh couldn’t help but laugh.

“You look so tense. Is that any way to come into your bedroom? Come here.”

Arthur sat on the end of the bed, and Gilgamesh languidly draped across him, pressing his chest to Arthur’s back and letting him share in his warmth. “For lovers, we sure have a lot of tenseness between us. Come, Arthur. Meet me halfway between Camelot’s rigidity and Uruk’s warmth.”

Arthur leaned back and allowed Gilgamesh to kiss him for the first time. He had to admit his talent—warm and inviting, sultry and experienced. Not that Arthur had never had a kiss before—not without being wracked with guilt over ‘cheating’ on his betrothed. Still, Gilgamesh could taste the lack of talent on his lips and pulled himself away with a titter.

“We’ll do something about your skill eventually. Now please… warm me up. It’s too cold in these halls for me.”

Arthur decided not to kick him out that night, despite his court's opinion.


	3. (rated T) temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waited.
> 
> (Mermaid AU, based on [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056163), read that first.)

Gilgamesh could only feel the ocean’s gentle lapping against his ship during this time of night. The person sleeping on him barely made any movements, though his arm was draped across his chest. King Arthur was warm for a cold-blooded creature, a merman turned human. Such miracles shouldn’t exist except for the men who wish to move the world, but Gilgamesh was one of them.

And yet, in moments like this one, Gilgamesh couldn’t help but wonder if he robbed Arthur blind.

He’d taken him from the ocean he’d called home and ruthlessly seduced him. He convinced him, despite being a king himself, that the worldly pleasures on land were worth more than leadership below, and by the gods, Arthur had started to believe him. It made him feel like a ruthless con-man, stripping a king of his ambition, but Gilgamesh had never wanted something more than the man lying next to him. He wondered if Arthur would let him take and take and take from him until Arthur was nothing more than his sunlight in the morning, radiant and glorious but his and his alone.

Gilgamesh was naturally selfish, so the outcome didn’t put him off at all. Arthur had fought and thrashed against him at first until they realized they had known one another for a long time, buried forgotten in memories. Then, his feelings were naturally more complex…

And now, here he laid.

Perhaps the kingdom in the sea was too stressful for Arthur, and pain and fighting were all he’d ever known, so when Gilgamesh offered an alternative, Arthur fell blindly into it and found himself stuck in the glue trap free of responsibilities. Gilgamesh was relatively certain even if Arthur ever went home, he would never be able to forget how happy life was like without a care in the world.

No, that was assuming too much. Arthur cared deeply about his kingdom and worried about it every single day of his life on land. Gilgamesh wasn’t even manipulating him terribly, he was just showing him the life a king lead on land, the kind of life Arthur could have if he lived free of his worries. He taught him to walk with his new legs, taught him to dance while holding him up. Arthur was so painfully tempted that Gilgamesh knew that if he played the game a little harder, Arthur would never set foot in the ocean again.

That wasn’t the Arthur _he wanted, though._ His pride as a king made him all the more attractive.

“Gil…”

Speaking of, the sleepy man began to stir. Gilgamesh whispered a pet name in Akkadian to him and Arthur blinked at him tiredly.

“Did I wake you?” Gil asked.

“No… you weren’t doing anything to wake me. I’m just… thinking is all.”

“About?”

“Home.” Arthur responded sleepily, the guilt weighing in his voice. “I need to go back, Gil. I have to.”

“…”

Arthur could sense this isn’t the conversation Gilgamesh wanted to have but needed to.

“I can’t abandon them,” Arthur said, weakly. “They’ll be in chaos. I at least need to name an heir… that is, if they don’t kill me for abdicating.”

“Tch.”

Gilgamesh turned his head to the side, away from Arthur, looking at the moonlight streaming in through the door.

“They can sort themselves out. It’s hardly a good kingdom if it falls into chaos without a king. Every kingdom has checks and balances. Just because the person with the most power is gone doesn’t mean the whole outfit collapses. Why do you think I can safely be here, gallivanting with you on the ocean instead of in Uruk? You had advisors, didn’t you? A court?”

“Well, of course, but—Camelot was my purpose. I am not the same without it.”

Gilgamesh wished he could say he didn’t understand at all, but he did.

\--

Merlin was called upon again to restore Arthur back to his true form. Gilgamesh, with a captain’s coat draped heavily across his shoulders, sat upon the edge of the docs, looking down at Arthur. His skin was shimmering with pearlescent scales, and if Gilgamesh thought Arthur looked stunning as a human, it was nothing compared to how he looked as a mercreature.

At first, Gilgamesh said nothing.

“Are you sure they won’t kill you for betraying them?”

Arthur said nothing, at first. Gilgamesh still didn’t know if he was the one being betrayed by letting Arthur go back to the ocean.

“My knights would never let that happen.”

“Promise me you’ll come back,” Gilgamesh demanded. “Even if it’s only once a year, I’ll—”

“Gilgamesh,” Arthur said, softly, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’ll come back. Sooner than you think.”

“Then don’t waste any time. Go.”

Arthur nodded, taking one last good look at Gilgamesh before disappearing beneath the water to make the trip back to Camelot. At that moment, Gilgamesh was certain he’d never see him again. He’d gotten his just reward for stealing a king—to be left by him after falling in love with him.

Still… he wanted to wait for him, as long as it took.

\--

Every night, Gilgamesh would walk out onto the beach and see if Arthur was coming back, more certain as every day passed that he wouldn’t. What kingdom would let their king find love? It was a responsibility and burden to be king. They would never let him go as certain as Uruk would not let Gilgamesh stay on the ocean for much longer before duty called him back. He’d have to return within a week’s time.

On that last day, Gilgamesh still stared patiently at the ocean for Arthur to come home.

Home, where he was. Not in the sea.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard a splash in the water. Arthur was back, covered in cuts and bruises and nearly broken but he was there, and he was his.

Gilgamesh said nothing, picked him up, and carried him back home, where he belonged.


	4. (rated E) flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's not good with his phone, but he's good with other things.

Arthur could be so oblivious to modern technology that it drove his boyfriend up the wall.

Gilgamesh could type faster than Arthur could blink, without a single typo, all the lascivious things he wanted Arthur to do to him and then some—and then Arthur would send a “😊” and ask him to tone it down in case someone was reading over his shoulder. The very nerve. He was dating a king among men, and he couldn’t even send one sexy text back? Clearly, he had to teach Arthur a few lessons in the world of modern romance. He might be prince-like on the outside, but he knew what a beast Arthur was on the inside. All he wanted to do was drag it out… over the phone.

In the middle of a meeting, Arthur felt his phone buzz. After giving a cursory look to his other coworkers, some of whom were also on their phones, he decided to pull it out and check what Gilgamesh had sent him.

“I want my throne back, Arthur.” Sent 1:22 PM.

“throne?” Arthur typed back.

“The comfortable one atop your lap. Preferably naked…”

“i’m working. can this wait?”

“Not at all. Take your lunch and come fuck me. Now.”

“I have a meeting…”

And at that moment, Arthur quickly pocketed his phone and got back to listening to the presenter talk. He could take a late lunch, sure… but would he really want to come back to work smelling of sex? Well, he could make it really quick, then a shower, then—

His phone rang the moment he got out of the meeting. Gilgamesh could be _so_ demanding.

“Yes?” He pushed his bangs out of his face for a moment, file folder tucked under his arm. His pressed blue shirt reflected his stress in its crinkles.

“Well? Are you going to do it?”

“Yes…” He answered patiently. “Just let me clock out for the hour.”

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“It’s a little awkward looking at your hair right now.”

Arthur hadn’t even noticed it was FaceTime. When he pulled it away, he nearly dropped his phone before hugging it to his chest. Gilgamesh had dug out his favorite lingerie. Red, lacy, and entirely not-safe-for-work. Arthur grumbled at the sound of Gilgamesh’s iconic laugh, the sudden startle that brought him back to reality.

He put the phone back to his ear, ignoring the fact that it was still on video.

“I really should punish you for that,” He whispered.

“Oh…?” Gilgamesh sounded excited as Arthur made his way to a private bathroom. Working as one of the higher-ups had its perks. “Punish me _how_.”

“Let’s see… I could help you ruin that eyeliner and mascara you’re wearing.”

“By…?”

Arthur cleared his throat, then, below speaking level, “You could choke on my cock, for one.”

Gilgamesh gave a low chuckle, apparently amused by the sudden turn their conversation was taking. Not that Arthur could see it, but his hand had wandered to the hem of his panties. “Oh, sure, sweet Arthur would force me to my knees and cum in my throat. I believe _that._ ”

“I'll do more than make you believe it,” Arthur looked around, falling silent when he heard the sound of heels walking by and unbuttoning the front of his pants, making incredibly sure that the door was locked. “I’m going on my lunch break, remember?”

“Are you?”

“…” Realistically, he should stay here and get his work done… and also, this was the first time they’d done this…

“Or you could wait until after work, and I’ll talk you into coming now.”

“You seriously think you can do that?” Gilgamesh’s laugh was a sharp bark. “What about all this talk of choking on your cock?”

“Just listen to me…” Arthur’s voice went low, dangerous. “You’re on your knees, waiting for me to get home, at the door.”

“Go on…” Gilgamesh crooned.

“I take off my jacket, loosen my tie, and the very first thing I do is grab you by the hair.”

Gilgamesh was silent now, though Arthur could hear the sound of rustling fabric and soft skin-on-skin noises. “What then?”

“I force you to pull down the zipper of my pants with your teeth.”

Gilgamesh wasn’t responding anymore, but Arthur could see his contented face growing redder on his phone.

“And here’s the thing—I’ve had a hard day at work, and I really want to blow off some steam, so I rest my cock on your face for a moment before pressing it through your lips. You can probably feel drool running down your chin as I keep pressing a little deeper with each thrust, testing your gag reflex a bit more before I run my fingers through your hair, grip it, and bury my cock between your lips fully.”

By now, Gilgamesh was breathing funny, and he was no longer holding the camera near his face, but had turned it onto the erection in his underwear.

“And I hold you there, for god knows how long. You start to beg for air but I won’t give it to you. Each thrust is rougher than the last. Then, finally, I withdraw just enough so that my tip is on your tongue, and I come—and you had better swallow all of it.”

“Hgk--!” By the sound of Gilgamesh’s voice, it seemed like he’d also reached his limit. He was panting, and Arthur could see streaks of white on his thighs.

“Did you have fun?”

Gilgamesh huffed, smirking as he turned the camera back onto him. “It’ll hold me off.”

“Good. See you later, Gil.”

As Arthur hung up the phone, he’d forgotten one crucial detail to this whole exchange—that it was an exchange to begin with. He absolutely could not walk out of this room with the erection standing so prominently in his pants.

“Damn.”

Just then, his phone began to ring again. It was Gil.

“Yes?”

“So anyway,” Gilgamesh began. “After that, I push you onto the bed and I…”


	5. (rated G) intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween.

“There really was a headless horseman in Camelot, you know.”

“Please,” Gil responded, tipping back his bottle of wine in front of the campfire. “If you’re trying to frighten me, you’re doing a piss poor job.”

“It’s true,” Arthur leaned closer to the fire, rubbing his hands warm in front of it, fingers clasped over each other. Mordred laughed at the two of them, crossing their legs and giving Arthur a curious look.

“If you know so much about it, why not spin us this tale? Entertain us as the fire wanes.”

Arthur glanced Mordred’s way. “Are you sure? It is late.”

“Neither of us are children here! Come on, Arthur, tell us.”

Arthur took a sip from one of the bottles of wine Gilgamesh brought. All three of them had forgone wine glasses in the interest of drinking straight from the bottle, and they were all a little tipsy. Arthur had nearly withheld some from Mordred, thinking it the responsible parent thing to do, but they were an adult and Mordred hated to be treated like a weakling—besides, Arthur wasn’t really their parent anyway, Artoria was—so he had to look the way of a kind uncle and let them drink.

“It was a curse set upon a town. Every two weeks, a man would rise from his grave and mount his dark steed, wanting to claim a head for his own in place of his lost one.”

Mordred couldn’t help but fall silent listening to a story that should seem familiar, but for the difference of universes, could probably see happening in another Camelot. Gilgamesh pretended to look bored, but even he was appreciative of oral storytelling, and Arthur had a talent for it. He’d seen so much, fought so many things, like him—that it wasn’t all that impossible to hear that a legend from their world could have descended from another. At least, he was so convincing that one wanted to believe that.

“It wasn’t me that took him down… the town was so terrified and wrapped up in the horror of the situation that they forbade us from involving ourselves. Well… I couldn’t let my countrymen continually be harmed so gruesomely, so I planned to ride out for the small, forsaken town. Before I could, though, they say he just disappeared. Poof… gone. They say he took one last head and never returned. I don’t know where he went, only that during my lifetime, there were no more sightings. Now then…”

Arthur looked around them—all three had rayshifted with their Master to modern-day Britain for this particular outing. “I don’t know if it came to this universe, but I bet he’s still out there, at least in mine. Curses like that don’t just vanish. There was probably a condition satisfied that night to put him to rest for a while, but forever? Not at all…”

“I wonder if Father had the same story…” Mordred whispered.

“Absolutely not!” Gilgamesh laughed, drinking down the rest of his wine right after. “We have Lobo, don’t we? We already _know_ a headless man, and he’s less fierce than the wolf he mounts!”

“I suppose that’s true,” Arthur admitted.

“Yeah…” Mordred's interest clearly faded, corking their wine.

“I’m heading back to the hotel. You two are free to tell stories.”

Gilgamesh gave one solitary wave, bid his goodbyes and left the two of them behind, walking down the empty streets of the small British town. He didn’t think much of Arthur’s story other than how well it was told, how much detail he went into… from the first killings to the next, to the man digging up the corpses to observe their decapitated bodies. The story of the man who made heads roll in order to find the one he'd lost himself... It was bone-chilling, not that Gilgamesh would ever admit it to himself, that Arthur could be so thorough.

It would have been all he thought of it, had he not heard footsteps— no, _hoofbeats_ in the distance.

He turned around to scowl at Mordred for the prank, but—no one. Not a soul.

Still, the horse seemed to approach. More frequent. Louder. The distinct sound of metal being drawn from its scabbard.

He wasn’t afraid, but he wasn’t _stupid_.

He increased his pace, realizing there was a covered bridge coated in absolutely thick fog ahead of them, and felt the sudden urge to reach it as soon as possible.

Suddenly, as he heard them approach but from a direction he couldn’t tell-- he crossed the bridge, just like Arthur’s legend and laughed boisterously to himself, thinking he’d just beaten an apparition at their own game, not even considering that it could be a false tale. He was so wrapped up in the moment and the noise that his feet had just moved on their own.

When Arthur made it back to the hotel, he was surprised to find Gilgamesh buried beneath his bedcovers.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked. “Is your bed not to your liking?”

“It’s not nearly as comfortable as yours,” Gilgamesh snorted, flipping through the pages of a magazine. As Arthur climbed into bed to rest until Master woke up the next morning.

He was surprised to feel Gilgamesh’s arms wrap around him with a soft shudder but wisely said nothing, not even to tease the king.

\--

“Yo, you sleep well?”

“We’re heroic spirits, Mordred. Sleep is optional at best.”

“Right…” While not necessary, some reflexes in life were hard to forget. “Arthur, about that story you were telling—”

Gilgamesh scowled, but Mordred continued.

“Was Lancer Father in the area last night? Particularly with her horse—”

“No,” Arthur seemed surprised. “That’s odd… I didn’t hear anything.”

“Huh... alright.”

Though Arthur didn’t notice, Gilgamesh seemed to be walking closer to him, somewhat in his personal space. Mordred couldn’t help but smile. In a trash bin nearby were two halves of a dried coconut, perfect for making the sound of hooves on a foggy night.


	6. (rated E) exploitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with NaNoWriMo, so I can write a new chapter for Drabble Wednesday!
> 
> Warning: This chapter is super explicit and is about camboy!Gil.

He didn’t do it for the money.

Really, most of it was because he noticed one man with a username he recognized from his college instant messenger server.

The first time he did it, it was because he wanted to tease people. He was bored, and turning on his webcam to take requests and exert control over the people who worshipped his body was entertaining, but a classmate of his had the username ‘excalibur2003’ and curiously, one of the first people to show up to his second show had appeared with the same username.

It was someone Gilgamesh had a feisty crush on, and after doing a one-on-one conversation with him, he confirmed their typing styles matched the one in his class. How did he find him so quickly? Maybe he just browsed this kind of site… or maybe he’d heard from another classmate that he was camming and decided to check it out for himself. Either way, Gilgamesh had a new toy he was interested in playing with. One time, he shut down all communication on his stream except between him and excalibur2003.

“So…” Gilgamesh said, stripping himself of his keyhole sweater. “I know you already can’t get enough of me. What delights would you ask of me, Ex?”

It was shorthand for his username because Gilgamesh wouldn’t dare use ‘Arthur’.

**excalibur2003** : oh, haha… I was just planning on watching tonight, you don’t have to do one on one with me.

“Mongrel,” Gilgamesh responded, leaning into the camera. “I’m giving you a once in a lifetime chance and you’re not going to take it?”

He waited for the temptation to sink in, knowing Arthur had a weakness for abusing his tip jar with requests whenever the stream got quiet. It wasn’t as if he wanted to bankrupt his crush, but there was a certain power in seeing someone so desperate for you.

**excalibur2003:** I … sure, we can do it.

“Excellent. I knew you were no coward,” Gilgamesh laid back against his bed, lifting his legs as he pulled his pants off, giving the webcam quite a view as he did so. “Did you know I only do this for you? These little one on one sessions…”

**excalibur2003** : Really?

“Yes, but enough talk. Tell me what you want tonight, I’m getting impatient.”

A little ‘ding’ notified Gilgamesh that Arthur had tipped $50. It was chump change to him, but not to Arthur, and that’s what made it worth it. After a few moments, Arthur was typing and backspacing, as if trying to decide what to say. Finally, his message said ‘Would you touch yourself? With a toy. Something big, but you can handle it.’

“Of course I can handle it,” Gilgamesh opened a drawer by the side of his bed and pulled out a vibrating toy of considerable size. “Tell me, Ex, are you bigger or smaller than this?”

He knew he’d be honest because that was just the kind of person Arthur was.

**excalibur2003** : um… is it odd if I say a bit bigger?

Now that was exciting. Arthur, he’s going to tease the hell out of you once you meet IRL, but for now, he’d turn on the vibrator and push it against the tips of his nipples as his fingers stretched himself. “I do like bigger…” He murmured as his fingers, slick with lubricant, gave Arthur a show well worth his money. In fact, Gilgamesh could hear another ‘ding’ of a donation but didn’t check what this one was worth. He was too focused on entertaining his crush.

“Tell me the setting for the vibrator.”

**excalibur2003** : as high as it’ll go, please.

He was still saying please, even as he was getting bolder with his requests! Arthur could be too cute. As he pushed the head of his toy inside of him, he could only imagine what Arthur was doing on the other end. Was he already spent, or was he taking his time with the obvious erection he had? Gilgamesh could feel drool pooling at the base of his mouth as he thought of the absolutely lurid idea of getting Arthur to cam with him, using him as his personal toy to please his guests with. He’d even be nice enough to split the profits, and maybe Arthur could make _all that money_ he spent on Gil back by fucking him… a fair trade.

As he grew more intense, fucking himself roughly with the vibrating dildo he accidentally let an, “Oh, _Arthur_ —” slip from his mouth, too lost in his fantasy to correct himself. Normally, his stamina was insanely high, but the moment his name slipped from his mouth, something about the risk of saying it made him cum, a sudden feeling of shock and pleasure melting together into his orgasm. By the time he snapped back to attention, several messages were waiting for him.

**excalibur2003** : Hwo do you know my name??

 **excalibur2003** : Did you check the receipts, or…

 **excalibur2003** : oh my god. did you know this whole time??

“So what if I did?” Gilgamesh said, pushing his hair back and looking mildly annoyed Arthur was ruining the mood.

There was a long stretch of silence between messages.

**excalibur2003** : Would you like to meet up?

Gilgamesh _smiled_.

—

“Aaah, there, there… yes, that’s perfect—”

The ringing sound coming from his computer might as well have been a bell on a hyperactive cat’s collar, because it wouldn’t **stop**. Arthur’s hands were on his thighs, gripping them as he fucked him so roughly. Gilgamesh was facing the camera, legs spread out in front of it as his back eclipsed Arthur’s face, obscuring him from the camera. Gilgamesh drew his hands up his torso, crooning and sighing with pleasure.

“Well, chat? You may not be able to touch me like he can, but I’ll allow you the pleasure of watching and pretending. After all, I know all of you want to be in his spot, don't you?”

Arthur, for his embarrassment, couldn’t help but enjoy being in Gil’s spotlight at that moment.


	7. (rated T) fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer Arthur x Caster Gil: Arranged Marriage AU

Gilgamesh remembered the man he was arranged to be wed to as a child so clearly, it might as well have been yesterday, but he didn’t expect him to grow up to be so handsome.

The child he remembered promising to adore and take care of him always once they were adults had grown into a man with blond hair tied back into a ponytail and a solid frame, one Gilgamesh greedily thought to himself about pushing against. Gilgamesh was a wise king, no longer the firebrand of his youth, and they had agreed a while back that they would push off the arranged wedding until they were both secure in their kingdoms. Camelot had never been better, and Uruk having its wise king to serve it had only made it even more resplendent, but there would be more time to talk about that later. Gilgamesh hadn’t seen Arthur in years, and to see him standing before him…

How could someone grow up to be exactly his type?

Arthur leaned down to kiss the top of Gilgamesh’s hand. Once, Gilgamesh prided himself on being taller than the other man, but by some magic of Avalon, he’d grown several inches taller in their time apart.

“I have not forgotten my promise to you,” Arthur said, ever charming, ever bold. “I will love you just as I swore I would as a child, and I will protect you until my dying days.”

It was deeply flattering— the kind of thing anyone would want to hear from their prospective partner, but there was a mischievous little glint in Arthur’s eyes that Gilgamesh didn’t fail to notice. It reminded him of the look a gloating person would have, as if Arthur looked at Gilgamesh and internally proclaimed he’d won a jackpot in terms of a husband.

Well, Arthur could brag all he wanted— Gilgamesh was the clear victor, and he’d prove it the moment they were alone.

—

There was breathless laughter as the two scurried into a hallway devoid of guards and set upon each other at once. Arthur’s body was as solidly built as Camelot’s walls and Gilgamesh took his time letting his hands wander it. Each of Arthur’s sizable hands was on either side of Gilgamesh’s head, maneuvering him into a kiss that would last several moments before Gilgamesh started the banter again.

“King of Knights, are you truly so affection-starved? Have you been so faithful that you touched not even yourself? _Good_ ,” Gilgamesh purred as Arthur lifted him by the hips and placed him on a nearby small table in between the castle’s many paintings. “I will teach you everything I’ve learned and more while ruling on my own, and I’ll be generous with my love, too.”

“I’ve learned some things,” Arthur said warmly back, kissing the side of his neck and giving it a soft nibble, much to Gilgamesh’s delight. “I’ve learned that every time you set me a letter, I’d be so wrapped up in the thought of you finally coming to see me that I’d have to find _some_ way to work those passions out.”

“Well, as long as you only work them out on me from now on— _ah_ — I guess that’s fine…” Gilgamesh was enjoying the attention lavished onto him, giving it back in any way Arthur would allow him to, reaching his arms around his neck and bringing him in tightly. “Gods, I missed you… it’s been ages, hasn’t it? You’ve lost that goody-two-shoes look in your eye.”

“I’ve grown a bit bolder, yes,” Arthur’s hands cupped both of Gilgamesh’s cheeks as he kissed his forehead, letting his fingertips slide down his face. “Distance makes the heart grow insane, as well as fonder.”

“I can tell—” Gilgamesh whispered in his ear, grabbing the lapels of his blue top. “We need to have the wedding soon unless you’re a stickler for proper tradition.”

“At one point, I might have been,” Arthur smiled so wickedly and warmly that Gilgamesh couldn’t help but match the expression. “But I don’t care any longer if someone sees you leaving my bedroom before the wedding.”

“Then what are we doing, wasting our time here for? Show me the way to my new room.”

—

Stretched out and tired, Gilgamesh could hardly move from Arthur’s bed. He’d underestimated his stamina, his endurance— his everything, and Gilgamesh thought of himself as quite talented and able to keep up with that sort of thing. Arthur’s hair now hung freely from his shoulders, the hair tie pulled out in a fit of passion. Gilgamesh couldn’t help but reach over and play with it.

“Well, now I have no doubts this will be a fruitful arrangement. I was a little worried you’d be sticking to proper etiquette. Kings were made to make the rules, after all.”

“I’m just relieved you’re still the same person I saw through the letters…” Gilgamesh would ruthlessly debate him in every single letter he sent, pushing him for answers to questions great and small, and Arthur relished the challenge. At first, when they met as adults, their relationship was rocky, and Arthur was fearful he’d been arranged to wed a tyrant— but Gilgamesh grew up, and while he never lost his bravado, he gained something new.

“Did you keep them all?”

“Yes, they’re under the bed in a box.”

Gil laughed, curtly. “You romantic.”

“I would reread them any chance I got… they were as close to seeing you in person as I could get.”

“…”

Gilgamesh couldn’t believe one singular man could be so gentle and imposing at the same time, but the silhouette of Arthur’s back and the scars that lay across it was a powerful sight to behold, and all this time he’d harbored love for him. Leaning down to press a kiss to one of the scars, he asked where this one came from, and as Arthur recounted his many stories, Gilgamesh would begin to do the same, sharing his adventures, his heartbreaks, his triumphs, and his new desires.


	8. (rated G) placation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write so much Dragon Arthur, it only fits that I write a Dragon Gil once in a blue moon.
> 
> [Here's](https://twitter.com/JAR_AnS/status/1333846080136511490) fanart that inspired it.

There was a golden dragon hidden in the sandy desert that Arthur had journeyed long and far to venture to.

People said he was a menace, stealing whatever gold they mined in exchange for his ‘protection’, demanding art pieces made of himself and the gold he stole fashioned into jewelry and rare treasures, the scraps made into mountains of coin on which he could rest. Arthur had heard a plea from a nearby tavern that asked if he could perhaps slay the beast so that the wealth would return to the people; Arthur, who had never turned down a challenge and perhaps relished them too much, accepted.

It was almost impossible to find him in the desert, but they told Arthur to wear his kingly jewelry and minted armor and let the shine draw him to him, but what they failed to mention was that in the desert, such adornments and full plate armor would get hot, unbearably so, and without his entourage, Arthur found himself collapsing not even two hours into his journey. As he fought to unscrew his canteen and drink the last of the precious remaining droplets, the sound of wings beat overhead, but they had disappeared like a mirage on the sands. It was human footsteps that approached Arthur, not taloned feet.

Whatever happened after that, he passed out before he gave any more notice.

—

“Look at yourself, completely unable to stand under the weight of your own crown. That’s what you get for wandering into the desert alone…”

Something was gently scratching at his armor. Something with claws. Arthur awoke with a start to see that a golden dragon practically loomed above him, sizable and mysterious. No doubt the last of his kind, no one saw golden dragons anywhere and even Arthur thought it was a bit of a tall tale when he was told it, but being face to face with it, he couldn’t deny it.

“Is this my end?” He asked the dragon, no fear in his voice. He was completely at his mercy, tired and hot.

“Mongrel. I would have let you sweat to death in the heat if it were. Who knew that the being beneath the gold and jewels would be far prettier than what he wore.” Like it was a toy, the dragon plucked the crown from his head and tossed it into his pile of wealth. Gone were the little beacons that had (successfully) caught the attention of a dragon, Arthur was now out of his armor, in the blue outfit he wore beneath it. Next to him, the dragon had bequeathed a few bottles of wine.

“What are you waiting for? Drink, or you’ll die.”

Arthur didn’t need to be told twice. He uncorked one bottle and tipped it to his lips, even in this cavern, it still managed to be lukewarm but welcome. The dragon laughed at him, amused.

“Let me guess… the people asked to liberate them from their king.”

“You’re… their king?”

“Long ago, I was. Cursed by my quest for immortality, it changed my shape and my people no longer recognized me. Now generations have passed and they view me as a burden, even though I protect these lands from demonic beasts. Mongrels, the lot of them… but I can’t say I’ve entirely lost my fondness for my people.”

The dragon circled Arthur before his shape began to change into that of something more human. He was stunningly beautiful, more elegant than anything Arthur had seen— and he was also completely nude and unashamed of that fact.

“I am Gilgamesh.”

“The king of legends…” Arthur responded, balking at that very fact.

“And,” Gilgamesh continued. “You must be King Arthur. Well, Arthur…” He took a red shroud from one of his piles of gold and tied it around his waist. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a drinking partner. Drink with me. Regale me with the story of how Arthur came to try and slay another great king.”

—

Maybe it was because wine was all they had to drink, but Arthur found himself laughing shoulder to shoulder with the other king by the time night fell. Gilgamesh was flirtatious, and Arthur had never had an equal with which to share things so openly. At first, he was guarded, like this was some kind of ploy to devour him, but the more he relaxed, the more he realized Gilgamesh had just been stunningly lonely. Resolved to become a protector of his people, he had been thoroughly rejected by them.

“What will heal your curse?” He asked. “Even if you can’t travel from these lands, perhaps I can find a cure—”

“Do you really wish to know, Arthur Pendragon?”

“Of course—”

“The being who cursed me said only a kiss from royalty will cure me.”

“… like the story of the frog?”

“I’ll thank you not to compare me, but yes.”

Arthur suddenly felt very conscious about how much wine he’d been drinking and if he’d even be good for such a thing right now, but he looked at Gilgamesh with an earnest appearance. “If you need me to do it, then—”

Gilgamesh waited for no more permission, then kissed him.

Arthur enjoyed his warmth, the spark of heat on his mouth, tilting his head ever so slightly before Gilgamesh let go and laughed in his face.

“As if something so silly could break it! Really, Arthur, gullibility doesn’t suit a king.”

Arthur chuckled, not at all offended by the ruse. Gilgamesh was handsome, and he’d enjoyed the kiss, hadn’t he? The trouble would come in the morning when Arthur told him he’d abandon his quest and let him live.

“Oh no, Arthur Pendragon. I cannot let you go so easily. You were bedecked in treasures meant for me. That means you are one of mine, now. Stay with me.”

“I…”

Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around his neck, his wings pushing out from his back, shimmering gold and looking so dangerously possessive.

“Stay with me, forever.”


	9. (rated G) halation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating for oysterapple! They left me a ko-fi and this is what they requested in return. Hope you enjoy!

Snow was everywhere.

Though Gilgamesh wouldn’t deign to admit it, it made his armor frigid and made him reluctant to move, even the slightest bit. He could suffer through such inconveniences if it weren’t for the fact that his Arthur was enjoying the snowfall. Camelot was more wet than snowy, but the cold climate felt a lot like home to him, and he seemed to be at his peak performance. Cutting through demonic beasts that had been attacking a nearby neighborhood with ease, the two of them, along with Merlin, had accompanied their master on an overnight rayshift in order to gather some key components for a newcomer to Chaldea.

Ritsuka had retired for the evening, and as Gilgamesh pondered dematerializing so he wouldn’t have to deal with the cold, he saw Arthur sneaking out of the inn that the four of them were calling home for now.

“Are you mad? Our master trips into trouble without having to take a single step. We need to stay here in case something happens, mongrel.” Unspoken was Gilgamesh’s reluctance to go out into the snowy weather, but if Arthur gave him a reason to chase, he would.

“There’s a frozen pond, and the locals loaned me a couple pairs of ice skates—”

“… you can’t be serious.”

“Come with me?” Arthur pleaded with those soft, green eyes that always gave Gilgamesh pause. “You’ve never experienced it, haven’t you? And aren’t you someone who prides himself on experiencing everything?”

Arthur could be subtly manipulative in that sense, where he prodded Gilgamesh in places he’d be most likely to respond to. It was true he never went ice skating, but what reason would he have to frolic on ice? The very notion was ridiculous. Still, he’d go just to watch Arthur have fun, but first, he would shift his clothes into something warmer, despite a heroic spirit’s resistance to the cold. Just because he could tolerate it didn’t mean he had to _like_ it.

—

Arthur had removed his boots and slipped on the skates with ease as if he’d done this before. Gilgamesh chuckled to himself as he stood up, wobbly on his feet at first, before gracefully sliding across the ice. It must have been a hobby in his youth, or something like that— because Arthur moved seamlessly through the falling snow as he glided so impeccably that Gilgamesh at first presumed he was cheating and merely floating as a heroic spirit could. Arthur looked so… joyful, out of breath and happy out on the ice, that when he came back over to Gilgamesh, he knew what he was about to ask.

“No.”

“Oh, come on… you’ll never know until you try!”

Arthur was having such a blast, and it was cute… nothing could be more tempting and inviting than someone he cherished enjoying himself, along with the opportunity of showing them up. He was no stick in the mud and no coward, certainly, but he did make Arthur help put on the rustic ice skates, just as a retainer would have helped in his kingly life. As Arthur took both of his hands and dragged him onto the ice, Gilgamesh felt the telltale wobble of his ankle of something unsteady.

“I think there’s something wrong with my skates—” He huffed.

“There’s nothing wrong with them, I checked. It’s just your first time on the ice.” Arthur responded warmly. Slowly, he led him through certain motions— how to balance on the ice, how to glide, all of this hand in hand— and as soon as Arthur let go, Gilgamesh was determined to show him that any king could do this as easily as a peasant could— and promptly fell on his ass.

Arthur didn’t laugh, though he was certainly smiling as he leaned over and helped lift Gilgamesh back up. A few more laps around the pond and Gilgamesh had slowly grown steadier, though he was reluctant to let go of Arthur’s hand. It was like riding a bike— there were stumbles, certainly, balance was something that had to be learned, but once he got the hang of it, one would never realize he’d been new to the ice at all. There was a certain satisfaction to mastering something so quickly and joining Arthur on the ice, who fully applauded his efforts.

As Arthur skated by Gil, he grabbed his wrist and gently spun him beneath his arm, pulling him close. Such a maneuver would have knocked someone else down if they were just as inexperienced as him, but Gilgamesh retained his balance. Arthur laughed gently, pressing his forehead against the other king’s and warming him with his closeness.

Arthur could be so confounding, so saccharine, but in those two things, he found Arthur could also be a source of immeasurable comfort. One he wouldn’t take for granted.

—

“Oh, you’re back—”

Merlin put a finger to his lips as a sign to keep quiet. Ritsuka was sprawled out on his chest, absolutely worn out. Arthur and Gilgamesh were two seconds away from cracking their knuckles and pulling Merlin away from their master by his substancial hair, but Merlin told them that Ritsuka just wanted to be close to someone and he hadn’t pulled anything— _really_ — and they just fell asleep on him like this. Ritsuka rarely took human comforts in anyone else, so they agreed to leave Merlin alone as long as they both kept an eye on him.

“Have fun, you two?”

Gilgamesh glanced Arthur’s way, who nodded. “Yeah, I suppose you’d know all about it, being a clairvoyant.”

“Always nice to see Gilgamesh fall on his—”

With the glare he received, Merlin changed his tune. “Always nice to see Gilgamesh enjoy himself for once, instead of stoically observing everyone else. Are you going to go out and do it again?”

“Once was enough,” Gil said firmly.

“Well, warm yourselves by the fire. We’re going back in the morning.”

The two of them would do just that, sharing soft grins and hushed whispers.


	10. (rated E) education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a follow up to Luna_guna13's [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807874/chapters/68590266) chapter because that chapter was really hot okay.
> 
> Professor!Larthur x Student!ArcherGil

Arthur had his fair share of admirers from the student body and staff alike, but he prided himself on restraint around them. He had a simple life back at home and he wasn’t about to interrupt his career falling for anyone.

Nobody pursued him with the persistence that Gilgamesh had, though.

Every semester, a class signed up with him. It didn’t matter if Gilgamesh already had the required credits, it seemed he had money to burn on his crush. He always knew the right answer, as if trying to impress him, and he tried to play it off so coolly, even if Arthur saw through it in a heartbeat. He was always trying to talk to him after class… and practically drooled with delight whenever Arthur had to request him to in order to talk about a class-related project. Gilgamesh would sit on his desk (when Arthur asked him not to) and ask his professor brazenly if he was free after school.

Arthur pushed Gilgamesh’s textbook into his hands and leaned in. “Graduate first, and I’ll tell you all the things I’ve been meaning to say.”

Gilgamesh looked surprised, like a dog that finally caught a car it had been chasing, before wearing a smirk. “And lose all of the forbidden undertones to our relationship?”

“Forbidden is another word for ‘scandalous’ and ‘career-ruining’.”

“I do have enough credits to graduate…” Gilgamesh mused. “If I turn every paper needed in for graduation, will you at least go to dinner with me? I’ve mostly been studying here to put off having to work for my father--”

Ah, right, the famous business mogul. “If it gets you out of my hair, I’ll do anything you want.”

Arthur had wanted that to sound somewhat scathing, like a rejection-- but Gilgamesh took it as permission.  _ Encouragement _ .

The next day, Gilgamesh spoke with his advisors and had his diploma handed to him without any ceremony. He didn’t need to bother with things like commencement anyway, his parents wouldn’t show up. They said to take pride in one’s accomplishments, not the ceremony that followed after.

He showed up in Arthur’s office with the document in hand and told him, voice dripping with sensuality far too unbecoming for midday in his office, that he was no longer a student.

Arthur put both of his hands on his desk, and stood up, walking over to Gilgamesh around the corner of his desk and lifting his chin with his finger. “You really want to know what I think of you?”

“Just dying to.”

“I think you’re a brat who had everything you’ve ever wanted dropped in your lap, and when I meet people like that, I take a certain joy in not giving them what they want,” Arthur whispered in his ear. “Explain to me why you should be different?”

Gilgamesh reached behind him to push in the lock on the door, biting his lower lip. “I’m talented, professor. Everything ‘dropped in my lap’ was put there because I earned it. You struggled to give me bad grades yourself… sit back against the desk, or your chair, and I will show you how worth it I can be.”

Arthur looked as bored as he possibly could and leaned against his desk, refusing to surrender even the smallest bit to this former student’s whims. Gilgamesh at first leaned forward as if to kiss him, before chuckling darkly to himself and sliding down Arthur’s torso, making sure to drag his hands down the sides of his waist and feel the firm, solid form beneath his hands. Even inhaling the leather scent on his belt let him know how close he was to that which he ogled so much while in lectures.

He undid the clasp with his hands, along with the button, but dragged the zipper down with his teeth. Arthur seemed impatient, as if wanting to get this over with-- and pushed down the front of his pants. Gilgamesh’s eyes grew wide-- he’d guessed he was big, but it wasn’t as if he had the hand’s on experience to gather exactly the size--

No matter. He had enough experience with what was going to happen next. People he’d pretended were his beloved professor as he used them to practice for this very moment.

Arthur closed his eyes as Gilgamesh worked his talent onto him-- it was true that he was an exemplary student--when he was one--and that he’d earned his good grades despite Arthur’s impatience-- but this brat was doing his damnedest to swallow him whole and managed without even choking a bit. Arthur opened one eye-- it was… a bit impressive.

Someone knocked at his door.

Immediately, Arthur grabbed Gilgamesh by the hair and  _ held him in place. _

“Professor? I have my worksheet filled out--”

“Leave it on my desk in the classroom.” God, Gil thought, he wasn’t even breaking a sweat or his voice didn’t waver at all. Even as he couldn’t breathe, he rubbed his tongue along Arthur’s length as it pressed fully into his throat. When the footsteps faded away, Gilgamesh had to pull off of him and cough, as Arthur looked down at him.

“Did I teach you not to finish things you started?”

“No, professor.” Arthur could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

“It’s Arthur, now.”

“Let me call you professor and I’ll finish.”

“... fine.”

Something about Gilgamesh just made Arthur want to grab him by his scruff and either lift him up and deny him the pleasure of finishing, or fuck him roughly against his desk. He chose the latter. Even as he undid his tie and tied it around Gil’s mouth as a gag, he couldn’t suppress every noise. He could feel Gilgamesh’s smug pleasure at finally getting what he wanted when he roughly entered him, knowing he’d broken his professor at least a little bit, getting him to cave and treat him to something  _ nice. _

Arthur wouldn’t be making a habit of it. Gilgamesh would have to earn it.


	11. (rated G) celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a little early, but eh. Also, it's 5mil Universe)

Arthur had carried Gilgamesh in on his back.

He unlocked the door to their apartment, which was decked out in the finest Christmas decor money had to offer that Arthur meticulously bought and put up every year. Tinsel sparkled from every corner, fairy lights lit in a warm golden glow across the room. Thanks to his smartphone, he could turn it all on in an instant just by pressing a button.

Gilgamesh demanded to be laid down on the sofa, and Arthur carefully juggled him into doing just that. He’d drank so much wine at his friend’s party that he could hardly stand, and wine made Gilgamesh oddly affectionate, not that he was ever too stingy with his love around Arthur— he was just more dignified about it.

Here, not so much. As Arthur went to shrug his coat off and hang it on the rack by the door, Gilgamesh caught his hand in a drunken grip and pulled him on top of him on the sofa, his coat falling to the floor. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh tiredly.

“Look at you,” He chided, pushing himself up off the sofa with his arms. “You brag about your tolerance and on special occasions, drink until you surpass it.”

“Christmas is a special occasion,” Gilgamesh yawned, pulling Arthur in close. “And the vintage I provided the party with this year was splendid. A shame tracking down more bottles will be a nightmare. It was incredibly good.”

Arthur kissed the top of his nose, still red from the New York cold just outside their apartment. He wanted to make a joke about Rudolph, but Gilgamesh either wouldn’t take kindly to it or would make some crude joke about Arthur being his Santa Claus and getting out the reins. Still, he could tell Gilgamesh was in a deliriously needy mood and wouldn’t be placated with a simple kiss.

“At least let me hang up my coat, okay?”

A ‘psh’. “Fine.”

Arthur took his coat and did just that. He paused, looking at their wine cabinet in the kitchen… he hadn’t drunk anything as the designated driver, but it was Christmas Eve… so he took out a bottle he knew Gilgamesh was saving for a special occasion, but only brought out one glass. He uncorked it and poured the deep red liquid, swirling it the way Gilgamesh showed him how before taking a sip.

Delicious.

He took a seat on the sofa, letting Gil cross his legs on his lap as he set the bottle on the coffee table.

“Let me catch up to you, okay?”

“Bastard, I was saving that…”

“You save it but you never drink it on the days worth using it. Besides, we can share it, can’t we…?”

Arthur beckoned Gilgamesh to sit up, then gently handed the wine glass off to him. Gilgamesh paused, did exactly as Arthur did earlier, swirling the wine, giving it a gentle sniff, before sipping it— then ungraciously tipping it back to drink deeply. Arthur stammered and went ‘hey!’ before trying to take the glass back, but it was too late— Gilgamesh had drunk all of it.

“You’ve already had enough.” Still, he liked the sight of Gil’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped it down, something about it just so sensuous.

“It’s my wine,” Gilgamesh _whined_ before handing the glass back to Arthur. “I deserve a glass of it.”

Arthur was about to pour himself another glass when he set it down and decided to turn his attention to Gilgamesh, instead. “The only way I’ll get you to stop drinking wine tonight is to preoccupy your lips with my own.”

Gilgamesh grinned.

Arthur leaned in for a kiss, Gilgamesh dragging him back down against the sofa as they warmed each other up. The tart taste of wine on his lips was certainly intoxicating on its own, but the proximity to one another was its own addiction. He loved seeing Gil like this, so human instead of a perfect CEO with a flawless persona, so it was no wonder that he got so worked up like this. Gilgamesh gripped his hair with a full fist, no delicate touch when he was as intoxicated as he was. He wanted his Arthur, and he wanted to drag him low and kiss him deeply. The man had become a comfort to him and he was unashamed of that, he wanted him close the same way one might grow accustomed to a favorite shirt or a beloved trinket, like he had no luck without him and things would be okay as long as he was there.

It was the deepest he’d ever romantically loved someone, that security, that desire, all of it he expected to wear off, but in the years since they started dating it had only grown steadier. Infatuation was only supposed to last a few years… had he been blessed or cursed with that love never wearing thin? It made concentrating hard when all he thought about was Arthur.

If he were a cat, he might have climbed up on him and kneaded his shirt, but instead, he wrapped his arms around him and held Arthur in place so strongly that Arthur could feel how hard he’d been working out in the effort to pull away some. Gilgamesh wanted him to stay, so Arthur got comfortable atop him and stared into those beautiful ruby eyes.

Gilgamesh searched for words to say, anything that could convey his love, but simply came up with, “You’re so difficult to shop for these days. I ended up getting you something boring for Christmas…”

“Please, Gil. ‘Boring’ for you is a vacation within the states. You’ve never failed to surprise me.”

“I guess you’ll just have to unwrap it tomorrow and put on your best surprised face, then.”

Arthur laughed, leaning in to kiss him one more time, his hands folded on his chest. He nuzzled his forehead against Gil’s as the other man relaxed, basking in the gentle holiday mood.


	12. (rated E) elation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many one-shots will I write about Sexy Casino Camelot?? So many.

Caster Gilgamesh would have gambled away his treasury if it meant keeping the newly-christened Ruler Arthur within his sights.

Once a lancer, now a casino dealer with a pair of bunny ears atop his perfect crop of hair. Gods, you think a man can’t get any more perfect, and there he was, surprising you. He took one look at his archer self, preparing to do the same, and pushed him into the arms of Arthur’s saber self and told him to mind his own business. This was his Arthur, his new spirit origin making no difference. Saber Arthur could go wear a pair of bunny ears for him some other time.

Caster made sure he was absolutely immaculate looking before striding out onto the casino floor and taking a seat at Arthur’s poker table. A few other servants sat with intention to play, but none of them were taking in the sight of him the way Caster was.

In fact, he pretty much bribed all of them to leave with chips. As soon as they were gone, Caster began to speak.

“You have some nerve showing up to Casino Camelot dressed like that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ruler responded evenly. “Are you going to play or not?”

“Can it be strip poker?”

“Afraid that’s against the casino rules.”

“Damn. Guess I’ll have to make up my own rules.”

Ruler raised his eyebrow. “Own rules…?”

Caster laid down a red chip, a black chip, and a green chip. “Let’s say, for my sake, each of these chips represents… something you’ll do to me later.”

“Go on.”

“A red is a single kiss. Green is letting me get handsy with you— in private, of course. And black…”

“Black?” Ruler feigned disinterest, shuffling his deck instead.

“Black means you’ll have to make me come as many times as I lay down chips.”

Ruler paused, wondering if he should admonish Caster for laying down such lurid rules or agree to adhere to them. “But you’ll agree that these chips also have monetary value and whatever you lose, goes to the Casino? For instance, if you lose five black chips to me, that’s money to the casino, but if I lose five chips to you…”

“You’re in for quite a night.”

“It’s a high risk scenario for you, losing all that…” Ruler sighed, pretending to be concerned for Caster’s wallet over his growing excitement for the game. “Very well. A dealer doesn’t go back on his word.”

Caster laid down one red chip, as did Ruler. He very easily won the next hand, too.

“Pay up,” Caster said, leaning back in his chair smugly.

Ruler sighed, before leaning over the poker table to kiss Caster on the lips. He could tell Gilgamesh would be banking on his luck stat tonight, but just because he won once didn’t mean the cards were in his favor.

They gambled for hours, Ruler having to keep notes of what he owed Caster and what Caster owed him. Chips changed hands so quickly and back and forth that it was hard to tell who was winning. Caster was also playing with a conservative hand, mostly gambling away kisses and being able to touch Ruler later. They were deeply into the rhythm of the game, and while Caster lost some hands, Ruler was always willing to bet more to keep up with him. It was when Gilgamesh produced a stack of ten black chips that Ruler gave pause.

“You really want to win this hand, don’t you?”

“I can always produce another ten black chips until I win.”

“I guess a grand is nothing to someone like you,” Ruler paused. “And after… do you want to keep betting?”

“No… when I win this hand, I want to cash out.”

Ruler, somewhat subconsciously, bit his lip.

“That’s fine, I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Caster grinned, excitement growing by the minute. He pushed forward ten chips into the pot and drew his cards. Ruler did the same. After a minute of deliberation, Caster spoke.

“Raise.”

“I fold.” Ruler responded.

“Really, is your hand that bad?”

“Does it _matter_?” Ruler asked, placing his straight flush face down.

“I _see_.”

Caster moved the chips to his side of the table. “My hotel room is 206. Here’s my key. Be there in fifteen minutes and don’t you dare change your outfit.”

“Really, Gil?”

“Absolutely.”

—

“26… 27…”

Caster was breathlessly counting the number of kisses in-between them, going by the chips he counted on the table.

“You don’t have to— mmph…”

“28… and yes, I do. I want to make sure I get exactly what I earned.”

“I can give you more than what you earned.”

“Boring. 29… there. That was all my red chips.”

This entire time, Caster had been straddling him and feeling him up, rutting against him for his own pleasure and tallying how many green chips that had cost him in his mind. Ruler pushed him off, rolling over to climb on top of him and press his hips between his legs. Caster had already ripped his blue stockings and intended to do more damage so long as Ruler let him. He whipped out his camera to take a photo of Ruler, flushed with reddened lips.

“I’m spending my first black chip now. Get your head between my legs.”

“You don’t want…?”

“I want everything, but first I want to film you so I can savor this moment _forever_.”

Ruler apparently had no objections. As he worked through the first chip and onto the second, Caster marveled at what a small sum he had to pay for Ruler’s obedience, even if Ruler would have willingly given it— but everything that was won with your own hard work was so much more valuable than anything given to you for free. Even your own boyfriend.

Eventually, his phone camera would leave his hand and he’d get lost in the haze of what this bunny had to offer.


	13. (rated M) causation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** : Mentions of rape/sexual assault in the past tense.
> 
> Inspired by @Basykail , as they mentioned this in a convo with me once!! They can take all the credit for this ;;

Gilgamesh just didn’t get it.

Arthur wasn’t trying to be intimate with him at all.

Ever since they started ‘dating’, which was a rough term for servants to use when there was a chance they’d all be unsummoned and onto the next fight, Arthur was all hand-kisses, gentle touches, and warm embraces, but whenever Gilgamesh pushed him against a wall and demanded something a little warmer, Arthur froze up and said ‘perhaps another time’.

He never blamed it on Gilgamesh, which was infuriating, because if the problem was with him, Gilgamesh could at least fix it. Arthur always insisted it was a thing with him, that he wasn’t sure how to handle it but he was sure they’d get it right soon. Gilgamesh pressed for why, why was a grown man so afraid of intimacy? But Arthur never answered him.

Gilgamesh simply went quiet and decided to figure it out on his own.

—

Arthur’s knights weren’t really his knights, but Artoria’s, but he supposed they were the best place to start.

“I’ll keep this quick— do you know of anything that would prevent Arthur from having sex?”

“With you? Maybe it’s your personality.” Gawain answered, _honestly_. 

“Silence, mongrel. This is serious. He may not be your king, but he’s still someone you hold in reverence, yes? Surely, there’s some part of his history that’s preventing him from—”

The knights looked at each other, having just been interrupted from a discussion in the hallway to talk to Gilgamesh about this. One after another, each seemed to realize something and grow tense. They looked at Gilgamesh, then at each other, before realizing that saying nothing was better than giving Gilgamesh any ammunition.

“Sorry. Nothing comes to mind,” Gawain lied.

“Nonsense. You know.”

“And if I did know, I wouldn’t tell someone so undeserving of a King Arthur—”

“Please,” Bedivere ordered, looking first at Gawain and then at Gilgamesh. “Perhaps this is something Merlin could answer for you? It’s just… us…”

Of course. They were honor-bound not to answer. Gilgamesh nodded and pressed onward in search of Merlin.

—

“I knew you’d be coming,” Merlin answered, flipping a sultry doujinshi in his hand from ServaFes. “Are you sure you want the answer to what you seek?”

“Of course I do! If there’s nothing wrong with me, then something must be bothering Arthur. Tell me at once.”

“… you know of his legend, don’t you?” Merlin asked.

“Of course, everyone does, and—”

“Then you know about Mordred.”

Gilgamesh paused. “What does Mordred have to do with…?”

“Think about it. Mordred was conceived through Morgan le Fay disguising herself as Guinevere. Arthur trusted the last person he took to bed, and it was his own half-sibling, using him for her schemes against him.” Merlin had long set down the book, now approaching Gilgamesh with an expression graver than one Gilgamesh had ever seen him with. “Now do you understand? Arthur can’t touch someone because he’s afraid, realistically or not, that such a thing will happen to him again. He was assaulted.”

Of course, Gilgamesh knew this on some level, knew that it had happened to Arthur but for it to— scare him from ever touching anyone again, was it really that…? Then again, that same bastard was raised up to kill him. Even in the form of ether, he was afraid of being used—afraid of being taken so brutally. The lasting impression it had left had made Gilgamesh’s blood boil.

“Thank you for telling me, Merlin.” Gilgamesh made no grand speeches after that, he simply closed the door behind him and left.

—

Gilgamesh met Arthur in the hallway, just after meeting Merlin. He was as sweet as ever, but Gilgamesh kept his arms crossed, trying to find the right words to say.

“I will be patient with you.”

“For… what?”

“Trust me, Arthur, I usually get what I want, but I will allow it to be… on your terms. Because you’ve _earned_ my affection, don’t squander it.”

Arthur couldn’t look more confused, but he would learn from Merlin later what exactly Gilgamesh had learned about him, and of course, there would be shame and embarrassment, but Gilgamesh’s words here would be the most important thing.

A king that had no patience was willing to be patient with him.

More importantly— it had filled him with a burning need for revenge on Arthur’s behalf, even if it was long after death, and even if it might never happen.

Gilgamesh was wise to the tricks of the universe, though. The worst things that could happen, tended to happen. The best things were rare as miracles because it made them all the more rewarding.

He had no doubt he’d meet the witch one day, and he’d be ready.

\--

Ritsuka was summoning servants that day.

A few people gathered around in hope that they might see a familiar face, but as time went on, only Gilgamesh and Ritsuka remained. Ritsuka felt almost nervous with him in the room, but there could be no other catalyst better than the King of Heroes himself, right? Using more of their resources, they summoned up someone that felt… unfamiliar, felt new. Even as they waited for them to show their face, the feeling in the room was… tense. A woman with a dark veil over her face emerged from the glowing lights from the circle.

“Ahhh… so it’s my new master. Greetings, I am Morgan l—”

Without warning, Gilgamesh’s gates of Babylon skewered the woman in an instant. Ritsuka dashed to the corner of the room, hiding themselves from the onslaught when the woman was pinned to the other wall, coughing out blood roughly and nearly shrieking about the insolence of—

“Here is a mere taste of what will happen if you go near Arthur,” Gilgamesh declared, leaving her pinned to the wall with various weapons. “ And I will empty my treasury into the shreds of your heart if you even look at him.”

Gilgamesh left, leaving Ritsuka to clean up the mess.


	14. (rated T) causation pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh and Arthur get somewhere.

Arthur felt hopeless letting Gilgamesh get near him. How long until the man gave up on him?

Sure, he said he’d allow it to happen on his terms, but it was just— now that that woman was in Chaldea, would he ever get that far with him? He’d heard the story of how Gilgamesh skewered her on sight, how she had to dematerialize and recover. He didn’t want her going out of his way for his sake, but for some reason… Arthur couldn’t leave his room. This was unbefitting of a king. Something he should face head-on, but didn’t want to. A weakness. He should just… take a deep breath and plunge into that chamber of old memories.

Yet Gilgamesh was more protective than ever. Arthur had thought it might be better to break up with him for both their own goods, but Gilgamesh wouldn’t hear it. He claimed he wouldn’t let Arthur go so easily, to something like this, something like his own damage.

So, in Arthur’s mind, he was useless on two fronts. To Gilgamesh, and to himself, but Gilgamesh told him he didn’t want to see Arthur moping from something like that. He even understood the lack of righteous anger, which was a surprise. Gilgamesh confided in him—personally— that all he wanted Arthur to do was stick close by him so he could keep his promise to Morgan; that if she ever set foot in the same room or doorway as Arthur, Gilgamesh would strike her down until Arthur’s very image would garner a Pavlovian response of fear.

“This isn’t like you, Gil,” Arthur said quietly, walking shoulder-to-shoulder with him through the hallways. “Aren’t you the type to tell me to overcome my weaknesses and take back my comfort on my own terms? That you wouldn’t help someone so obviously drowning when they’re fully capable of swimming?”

“You’re different. You’re one of mine,” He answered, simply. “You are already strong enough, you already endure enough, and you’ll have to leave this Chaldea one day to continue your search. If there is one thing you can’t handle, it is only fitting that I step up, and I’ve known ever since you first kissed me that you were afraid to do it.”

“…”

“Because of her, and that fills me with a fury unlike any other. Because who would dare rob me of a moment that was supposed to be important to both of us, even if at the time, she was only a memory? I want to replace the damages she’s left on you with something worth remembering. I will do it— if you let me.”

Arthur sighed. Could he do this? He felt such a … fondness for this man, who had changed so much from his initial impression of him. He understood Gil would make no moves until Arthur let him, and he appreciated it, but if he couldn’t confront Morgan, then he wanted to make things secure with someone he loved.

“Can we go back to our room?”

The other king said nothing but nodded.

—

Stripped of their armor, down to the clothing that remained underneath, Arthur kissed him.

He was mostly doing it to get used to the action, to let each passing moment relax him the moment he knew he was safe. Gilgamesh didn’t push him forward with anything more than what Arthur was willing to give— which was already a lot, by his standards. Gilgamesh whispered something in his ear before straddling Arthur’s lap, chest to chest with him so he could feel his ether heartbeat start to race and then gently stroked his hair like one would pet a cat to make it calm.

“You have so much to give, Arthur. Truly.”

“What if I can’t?”

“Can, can’t. Such depressing talk. Let us just enjoy ourselves.”

Gilgamesh kissed him roughly this time. Now that he had the knowledge of what was stopping Arthur, he could work with it. Sure, he’d been annoyed prior to his little chat with Merlin, but now that he understood— parts of that Caster version of himself were starting to seep into his Spirit Origin, that wisdom that could only be learned with age. Anything worth keeping was worth working on, and anything worth working on was worth seeing to completion.

To his surprise, Arthur kissed back, starting to gain confidence. There were some slip-ups, some pauses where he wondered where Morgan was right now, if she was nearby, if he could really do this, but all of his thoughts were lost on Gilgamesh’s tongue as he grew more adapted to it. Boldness grew from his enjoyment, and though they didn’t get to the point Gilgamesh had hoped, it was several steps up from where they were before. More than worth celebrating, in his eyes.

As Arthur slept beside him on his bed, Gilgamesh realized he had one last thing to do.

—

Striding out into Chaldea in full armor, making sure to lock the door and seal it (in such a way that even Heroic Spirits would have a hard time getting in), he decided to find Merlin once more.

He was in his room, assorting a bouquet of white roses he made with the ones that appeared just from his own existing as if expecting Gilgamesh would ask this favor of him.

“You got somewhere. I’m proud of you. Even if I’m Artoria’s Merlin, it’s not as if I don’t sympathize with another version of my protege. She was just as traumatized, though she handled it in her way.”

“I know,” Gilgamesh said. “Your advice was helpful, and I’ll keep working on it. Believe it or not, I have _some_ patience…”

“I know you do. Besides,” Merlin handed him the flowers to give to Arthur. “I would have never helped you had I known you wouldn’t be of any help at all.”

The king nodded, taking the flowers and turning on Merlin, but not before keeping a keen eye out for Morgan on his way back.


	15. (bonus) (rated G) adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Day. Married with kids.

The quiet sound of the light switch being flipped wasn’t enough to stir Arthur, but the drowsy kid in his arms looked up at Gilgamesh with a frown.

Arthur had been exhausted, coming home from work and babysat the children while Gilgamesh was out visiting friends, so naturally, Gilgamesh’s footsteps were quiet walking into the room, careful not to stir Arthur. Mordred was on one side of him, Ur-Nungal on the other. Their families had been united last year when finally, Arthur agreed to marry Gilgamesh. He’d had a bad experience with a previous marriage to a woman named Guinevere and was nervous about doing it so quickly again, but Gilgamesh was nothing if not persistent, and they loved each other— even when Arthur had been married before, there was always that spark between them.

Gilgamesh was furiously proud of his family, even if Mordred was a troublemaker of an older sibling who tended to roughhouse with the younger Ur-Nungal. They were the type of child who didn’t let anyone mess with their sibling except them. Still, they were both terribly young… Mordred was six and Ur-Nungal was four, so he wondered if that dynamic would carry on as they grew older. 

As his son reached for him, Gilgamesh set aside his bag and lifted him into his arms. He was terribly shy, that boy— Gilgamesh had tried his damndest to make it so that he would never fear anything, and his shyness was the antithesis of his father, but he accepted him for how he was.

“How were you while I was away?”

“Played with Morded,” His pronunciation of his sibling’s name was so adorable. “Played with papa.”

Gilgamesh was ‘daddy’ while Arthur was ‘papa’. It was so incredibly cute that Gilgamesh thought he might die.

“Were you good?”

“Mmhm.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Mmhm.”

“It’s time to wake Papa up then.”

Gilgamesh shook Arthur’s shoulder, who woke with a start. One look at the clock told him he was late for making dinner, and apologized while gently shifting Mordred to the side. It wasn’t as if Gilgamesh couldn’t feed his own son, it was just that— well, Arthur was infinitely better in the kitchen than him, and enjoyed cooking for his family. The last time Gilgamesh had prepared something, he gave up and made boxed macaroni and cheese.

“They were angels,” Arthur kissed Gil’s cheek and ruffled Ur-Nungal’s hair. “At least Ur-Nungal was. Mordred wanted to play a board game, but I told them their brother was a little too young, yet—”

“I’m sure they were just fine in your care,” Gilgamesh, as much as it would make sense for him to, didn’t play favorites among his children. The kids had been playmates since birth and knew one another like they were blood siblings. As Mordred stirred, they complained they were hungry and Arthur went ‘oh, right—’ and set about in the kitchen right away.

Gilgamesh sighed, turning the TV on to something appropriate for the kids and letting them climb all over him. Ur-Nungal nestled into his side while Mordred jumped into his lap.

“I caught a frog today,” Mordred boasted, proudly.

“Did you let it go?”

“Papa wouldn’t let me keep it. When can we get a dog?”

Gilgamesh sighed. Mordred had been on his case for ages for wanting a pet, a dog in particular, and though he knew the burden of caring for it would probably fall on his and Arthur’s shoulders, he was running out of excuses not to get one. Even his son was starting to ask for one.

“Be good for your Birthday and we’ll see.” In secret, Gilgamesh had been eyeing a listing from a reputable breeder for a samoyed. He’d talk about it with Arthur later, but as soon as the kids got settled, Gilgamesh listened to the drone of high-pitched cartoon character voices while Arthur cooked up something delicious in the other room. He managed to make food so good that even Mordred would eat their vegetables, which he considered a feat, considering Mordred wouldn’t eat them outside of the house.

As Arthur called them in and as they ate, Gilgamesh couldn’t help but stare at him. His Arthur… a perfect father for his son, sweet as heaven and protective as hell. They’d known each other since college, and even when Arthur had a girlfriend, he vowed to snatch him up the moment they broke up. He felt pretty proud of himself for keeping his word. Ur-Nungal’s mother was out of the picture, and so was Guinevere, living in France with the man she cheated on Arthur, so it was just these four as a family.

Gilgamesh wouldn’t have it any other way.

—

Once dinner was done and it was time for bed, Arthur had gently tucked Mordred in. Ur-Nungal was going through a phase where he wanted to sleep in Arthur and Gil’s bed between them, so they tentatively let him while they worked on his bravery for sleeping in his own room. Apparently, his closet was the scariest, most haunted place in the world.

In the hallway, Gilgamesh caught Arthur by the shoulder before they got ready for bed themselves. Apparently, he had nothing to say but to give him a kiss. Even now, Arthur would still blush when he did.

“You did well today,” Gilgamesh’s praise was well earned but only occasionally given. Arthur grinned.

“I’m only doing so well because I have you to help me out. If I was on my own…”

“I know, I know. You’d fall to pieces,” Gilgamesh teased, but spoke sincerely after, “You are and have always been mine. It just took a while to make it official.”

“You and your crush… most people would have given up.”

“I’m not most people.”

“I’m glad,” Arthur whispered, leaning in to peck his cheek. “It’s been a long day. Let’s get to bed, shall we?”

Gilgamesh pat his shoulder, agreeing that they could both use some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Gilthur so badly today and Lea suggested I write kidfic, so here's a bonus kidfic while it's definitely not Wednesday.
> 
> Tooth rotting fluff. I know. But sometimes cotton candy characterization is good for the soul.


	16. (rated M) intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onigashima humor fic. That event where servants climb the tower and get drunk, yee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get Drabble Wednesday early because I'm hanging out with my friend on Wednesday.
> 
> Also I'm sorry. (no I'm not)

It was trouble as soon as they ascended the next floor.

Gilgamesh, famously bragging that ‘nothing could ever make me drunk’ was at a loss for words when they made it up the steps. Suddenly the world seemed to spin, and though his pride was making him stand upright and face forward with an unmoved expression, everyone could tell he was starting to lean ever so slightly to the side, like a Leaning Tower of Gil. Arthur began to prop him up without asking, and Gil pretended not to notice.

“Gil… Gil…” He began. “Maybe there’s some… merit… in going downstairs for a little hot spring break?”

Gilgamesh could tell Arthur was absolutely wasted too, because he was looking at him like an entire meal, staring where he shouldn’t. Also, his voice was louder than it usually was. He could tell he was trying to maintain composure, but there was no getting these two to fight. Even the boss of the floor was waiting patiently for them to work it out themselves rather than spring to action.

“I got you, I got you—” Arthur said reassuringly, even though his hand was placed firmly on Gilgamesh’s chest. Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and decided to retaliate by grabbing at Arthur’s ass and assert his territory in front of all the other staring servants, even if he might have failed due to Arthur’s ‘cowardly’ armor covering it. The two bickered back and forth, just getting within inches of each other’s faces before gazing into one another’s eyes, drunkenly leaning in, and--

“Okay, okay!” Ritsuka shouted, separating the two of them by force. “You’re both in no shape to fight, go to the hot springs. I don’t want to see you until you’ve sobered up.”

Gilgamesh and Arthur looked at each other, before agreeing to make their way back down the stairs and perform the Olympic task of not falling down all of them.

\--

Cu Alter was enjoying the peace of an empty spring until two kings stumbled in, shifting out of their armor and slipping into the water as they argued back and forth about who _really_ tripped on the last few steps. With a groan, he got up out of the water, grabbed a towel too small to tie completely around his waist, and headed to the Celt springs.

“See? This isn’t so bad,” Arthur’s voice was still too loud.

“It could be better…” Gilgamesh whispered to Arthur. In secret, Arthur never drank excessively during his life because he knew he had a predilection for arousal when he was _really_ hammered, and that kind of indignity didn’t befit a king. Here, though, with his kingly boyfriend and Cu now walking far, far away from the springs, he could indulge… maybe just a little bit. He shoved Gilgamesh down against a slick stone and forced himself between his legs, hoisting them with his hands to guide them around his hips. Gilgamesh had never seen Arthur with such… initiative before and affectionately obliged his physical request.

“Are you going to fuck me sober?” Really, Gil could be so crass.

“I’m…” Arthur struggled to find words through the haze. “I’m gonna f—”

“Shhh. I don’t think I’ve heard you swear once ever since I’ve met you, and it’s so cute that I don’t want to hear it, ever.” Gilgamesh put a finger on Arthur’s lips. “Just indulge me.”

True to his word, Arthur would.

—

When “Onigashima” had ended the next day, Arthur found Gilgamesh furious with him, and he wouldn’t say why. Several servants were snickering about it, too— mainly ones who had been by the king’s springs. Arthur tried to apologize, but whatever he said had made Gilgamesh so angry that he wouldn’t even hear it. He’d cross his arms and focus on talking to someone else, anyone, regarding Arthur like an annoying gnat.

Napoleon slapped Arthur’s shoulder once Gilgamesh had walked away. “I couldn’t believe you said it either.”

“Said what…?”

“You don’t remember? No wonder he’s so mad!”

“Please tell me,” Arthur begged. “I need to apologize to him properly.”

Napoleon leaned in, cupping his hand to Arthur’s ear.

“You two were about to get down and dirty when you told him his ass was so flat that it hurt your dick sometimes.”

Arthur went white as a sheet, Napoleon laughing rowdily. “Iskandar and I never laughed harder! And it sent him right out of the bath, too! Thank god, because I wasn’t going to share it with a couple people trying to make love in a drunken stupor—”

“Thank you for telling me, and— um, please forget I ever said it—” Arthur stammered, running off.

—

“Well?”

Gilgamesh looked at him, arms crossed. His expression was that of pure annoyance, and he would only forgive if the apology was perfect.

“I’m sorry for saying your… rear was flat.”

“And?”

“It never hurts,” Arthur’s blush was so furiously red that Gilgamesh wanted to snap a picture, “Honest. I’m sorry for saying that too.”

“And?”

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I love you so much?” Arthur tried. With a huff, Gilgamesh finally accepted his apology.

“You are never getting drunk again, not under my watch,” Gilgamesh declared. “You’re far too loose-lipped for your own good. It seems I’ll have to enjoy my wine on my own…”

Still, Arthur could tell this wasn’t the end of it. “How can I make it up to you?”

Gilgamesh shifted out of his armor to the dark suit that he wore underneath. “Massage my shoulders, and then you can make me dinner in the cafeteria, and after that, you—”

Arthur set about working on his punishment, still as red as a beet and wondering if Gilgamesh would hold this against him forever— knowing he had more than plenty to make up to him. Gilgamesh was as high maintenance as his ass was flat ( _sorry Gil_ , Arthur thought, _but it’s true_ ), but the blame fell squarely on Arthur’s shoulders this time.


	17. (rated G) declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood sweethearts.

One of the key aspects of pining is the amount of time you have to do it under. Like a fine wine, love for someone grows stronger with time, and the less you say about it, the more intense it becomes. Gilgamesh and Arthur have loved one another since they were children, but it was only when they were teens when they realized what kind of love that really was. And then, as adults, they felt the pressure of letting the other go their own way and trying to find their own. After all, their friend couldn’t really… really feel that way about them, right?

When the other started dating, one would think ‘great, I’m happy for him’ while refreshing their phone and feeling heartbreak like none other. The relationships never lasted long, either, and with each breakup came a sigh of relief. Gilgamesh became worried when Guinevere walked into Arthur’s life, but when she cheated on him, that was quickly done and over with. Now Gilgamesh was 22, Arthur 23, and the worst kept secret in the world was still kept between them. Arthur thought it was best that he wasn’t Gil’s best-best friend, a coveted spot held by another person, because that gave him a little bit of hope. Maybe Gil talked about him… maybe.

(Gilgamesh did, in fact, talk about him. Relentlessly. About how mad it made him when Guinevere walked into his life when Gilgamesh was right there, ever patient and waiting for Arthur to realize the love of his life was right there, and of course, to wax poetic about what a fine specimen Arthur grew up into. Enkidu was sick of it.)

Today, it was just the two of them at Arthur’s apartment, and thunder was coming on the horizon.

Gilgamesh knew Arthur was afraid of it— he’d lost his mother due to a lightning strike on the road which caused her to veer off and crash, and ever since, Arthur couldn’t handle being alone during a thunderstorm, so Gilgamesh would watch the weather and pack up his things to hang out at Arthur’s place during a thunderstorm, chiding him all the while, but never directly about the source of his fear. Mostly about how lucky he was that Gilgamesh paid attention to the weather that day.

And Arthur, ever earnest, would profess how grateful he was that Gilgamesh came over. Usually, Arthur would rebuke his teasing on any other subject, but this just showed how happy he was that Gil would do this. It made Gil want to tease him more… but it also filled him with a little warmth. Arthur’s gratitude reminded him that the other really needed him.

They turned on the television with the volume up as far as the neighbors would allow. When the first rumbles began to shake the ground outside, Arthur tensed visibly.

This thunderstorm was supposed to last, after all.

Gilgamesh watched him closely to make sure he was doing okay. Some deep breathing, but Arthur had managed to put a stopper on his fear. Gilgamesh confessed that he was feeling tired, and hoped that his presence in the house would make Arthur calm. He’d spent hours at work just before arriving and hadn’t slept much before that, either. He dismissed himself to Arthur’s bed, who turned up the volume a little bit more as he left.

As Gilgamesh flopped down onto the mattress and got beneath the covers, it took him a surprising amount of time for sleep to take hold. Usually, he could close his eyes and that’d be it, but his concern over Arthur, especially as the thunder drew nearer, kept his eyes open. Maybe he’d be just fine on his own? Or maybe… as Gilgamesh knew him, he’d agonize over bothering his friend while he was tired. Sighing, Gilgamesh rolled over in the blankets and held them open.

“Come here,” He called, from the bedroom.

Arthur was a little too quick on the draw to answer Gilgamesh’s call, he noted. Gilgamesh pat the side of the bed facing the door.

“You won’t be able to relax.” He said, firmly. “I know you _that_ well, at least.”

Well.

For someone who knew someone else as long as they were children, this wasn’t an odd proposition, but for that same person who was in love with the other…

Scales weighed in Arthur’s mind. Thunder roared in the distance.

Hesitantly, he climbed into bed with Gil.

“See, was that so hard? Compromising your pride to lay in bed with me?” Gilgamesh crooned. Arthur whapped him on the chest.

“Shut up.”

“Feel free to hold onto me,” Gilgamesh teased, “if you _really_ need it.”

Just once, Arthur wanted to get back at him for this, but Gilgamesh had already rolled over to get some sleep while Arthur rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling as thunder shook the house. Each time it did, he winced, sent back into another memory of the crash, the funeral, the small details like cleaning out his mother’s closet. His father had been no help, and Gilgamesh had been everything to him, then.

He was so grateful for him, even with the teasing. On some level, Arthur knew he did it because it made Arthur more comfortable, not treating it like a serious deal. Gilgamesh would never joke about it, just about Arthur’s nervousness, which made him push back, which got them back into their usual groove of banter. It was like this man understood him better than most.

He wanted so badly to hold him. To take him into his arms and tell him how he really felt, but he wasn’t sure Gil would be so accepting. So he just whispered it— the three words of ‘I love you’ under his breath, quiet enough for Gil not to hear.

At least, he thought it was that quiet.

Gilgamesh heard him, and instead of staying on his side of the bed, opened the covers and welcomed Arthur inside them.


	18. (rated G) contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day at Chaldea.

Everyone knew why Gilgamesh was strutting around Chaldea like he owned the place.

1.) He sort of thought he did and 2.) it was Valentine’s Day, and that meant showing off to Arthur. For a man who could resplendently empty a treasury onto a table during a date, Gilgamesh thought he had this in the bag. He thought that nothing Arthur could come up with would even compare to the sheer beauty and thoughtfulness of whatever Gilgamesh had (which was, as of now, a bracelet, fine wine, bribing Tamamo Cat for the best food… and maybe emptying his treasury a little bit to show off.)

When Arthur approached him with cute oven mitts on and a gratin dish in between his hands, though… Gilgamesh had to laugh. He thought this folksy rustic dish could impress him? A King? While Arthur stood his ground and asked Gilgamesh to take it and try it anyway, Gilgamesh accepted— thinking this would insult his tastebuds and he’d win the royal Valentine’s Day competition of showing the other just how much they really cared.

Once he got back to his room, he set the dish on a nearby table, withdrew a golden fork from his treasury, and moved around the ingredients in the dish like he was picking apart a particularly unimpressive dish.

One bite would change his mind forever, though.

He couldn’t believe it— the subtle, elegant flavors. The simple ingredients, coming together to form something so delectable he couldn’t help but finish it on the spot. And once it was gone, what was he to do? Not only was it a fantastic dish, but Arthur had prepared it for him. Arthur… a king, had made a kingly dish fine enough for only him. Even if it was a simple macaroni gratin, it was unbelievably delicious…!!

Gilgamesh thought practically about Arthur. About what he’d want. Something from the heart— something no fine wine, no bracelet, no bribery of any Tamamo would satiate. This was something of the heart, and Arthur had given it to him— what was he to do? Gilgamesh thought cooking was beneath him— and still did. Still, this meant he had to impressively step up his game.

With a flourish, he set off to find Arthur in Chaldea’s halls and show him what the real meaning of this holiday was.

—

In a simulator, anything could be made possible. A river, long enough to be traversed with a boat from Gilgamesh’s treasury, was child’s play. Arthur chuckled to himself gently as Gilgamesh— now in a more casual outfit and beckoning Arthur to shift into more comfortable clothes himself, extended a hand to him to get into the boat.

“I hadn’t expected this…” Arthur sounded impressed.

“What, do you think I would just pull something random from my treasury and call it a day?” Initially, that was his plan, after all.

“It’s a welcome surprise,” Arthur responded warmly, and his voice held such a radiant tone that Gilgamesh couldn’t help but relish it.

“Come, now, everything from me is a welcome surprise.”

“I should know better than to underestimate you,” Sitting on the bench in the boat as they sailed down the river, Arthur leaned in to kiss his cheek, “Not that I ever thought I’d be disappointed.”

Damn it, how did this man know exactly what to say? And how come all Gilgamesh could come up with in return was banter? “You underestimated me?”

“I know you have a type of gift you like to give. Impressive, fancy, rich…”

“But I know you well enough to know you want more than that.”

“Not necessarily ‘more’, just… time. With you. And you knocked it out of the park in that respect.”

Arthur’s words filled him with a beaming pride, and Gilgamesh took that as his cue to lean in and get the kiss he so readily deserved from Arthur, who was happy to oblige. As hands tangled in one another’s hair, hands stroking the other’s cheek and soft sighs exchanged, things went from warm to hot in their little boat, until—

“You know I can see everything in there, right?” Da Vinci’s voice rang out through the simulator. Arthur’s face turned a beet red.

“Then look away,” Gilgamesh responded _rudely_ , and continued to lavish his affection onto Arthur, but the mood was already gone. Arthur was too embarrassed to continue knowing Da Vinci was likely drinking a coffee and watching their heated embrace. Gilgamesh gave up with an annoyed sigh, stepped out onto the shore with Arthur, and put his boat back inside his treasury.

—

“So how did you like the dish?”

“It was fine,” Gilgamesh said, arms crossed.

“That’s a lot of praise coming from you,” Arthur smiled softly his way. “Did you really like it?”

“I’ve never had a dish prepared by a fellow king before. I either expected it to be a terrible mess from someone who never cooked a day in his life or something so sublime it can’t be recreated.”

“So…”

“The latter.”

“I have the recipe. It can be re-created, though.”

“Not quite,” Gilgamesh said, hm-hming to himself. “None will take me as by surprise as what you did before. It may have tasted delicious, but the real reward was being proven wrong about you. Arthur, you’re fascinating— you challenge me on everything, yet you love me all the same. It’s what I seek out in the people I hold dear to me.”

Arthur glanced his way. “Well— I’ve never had someone quite on my level before. I had knights, but I never had the luxury of calling them friends… they’d die for me, but I never had the right to die for them, even if I wanted to. We were never equals. I have an equal in you, and I’m glad for it.”

“Hah! You’re calling me an equal? Are you finally putting yourself on top with me, without any apology or denial of your—”

Arthur leaned in to whisper something, making Gilgamesh turn red.


	19. (rated T) exsanguination

“Look at you, dying on _my_ doorstep.”

Arthur couldn’t say anything. The blood filling his throat was too much.

“It’s such a shame to let you go to waste… you’re still alive, aren’t you? But a vampire hunter like you would probably rather die than become someone like me.”

Gilgamesh stretched over Arthur’s body, his breath laborious and telltale of death. There couldn’t have been a bigger victor’s grin on Gilgamesh’s face even if he tried to hide it.

“I bite you… and you bite me, and you get to live. If I just bite you, you become one of my ghouls.” Gilgamesh licked his teeth, his fangs. Not wanting his beloved hunter to die right in front of him, he sank his teeth into Arthur’s neck and listened to the other’s low, agonizing scream. Immediately, his wounds started to patch up from whatever venom Gilgamesh had injected into him. But… now all that awaited him was a life of subservience unless he bit back.

Arthur gripped Gilgamesh’s hair, roughly, sinking his newly formed fangs into his neck as all Gilgamesh could do was laugh.

—

“You’re getting used to my manor splendidly, though I could go without your noble attempts to sacrifice yourself.”

Arthur had attempted to walk out into pure sunlight to atone for the sin of becoming a Vampire, and Gilgamesh had dragged him back in with prejudice. Not under his watch would Arthur be dying. As Arthur tried to shake off the haze of bloodlust, he did his best to ignore Gilgamesh’s taunting. “I don’t belong here, I…”

“But you bit me back, which means you wanted this to some degree. Otherwise, you’d be mindlessly following my orders by now—”

“A fate worse than death!” Arthur snapped. Gilgamesh laughed, swirling the dark liquid in his wine glass before taking a sip.

“So that’s why… hm, you’d rather dry up than drink from another person, wouldn’t you?”

“Naturally. If I have to starve myself to death, I will.”

“That won’t do…” Gilgamesh’s voice suddenly changed for the darker, cupping Arthur’s cheek. “You may be a full-blooded vampire under my tutelage, but I’ll be damned if I let you die. Tonight, we go into town. We’ll find you someone to sip from— don’t worry, you don’t have to kill them,” Gilgamesh lied, knowing how the first bite coming from a vampire was usually fatal. “You can just… drink. Imbibe. Survive. After all, just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you have to stop monster-hunting. In fact, your new type might give you an edge.”

Arthur wanted to see the town so badly… that he accepted, even if he was certain he would never bite someone.

—

That was a mistake.

The scent of blood, fresh, lively, everywhere— it nearly drowned Arthur. Gilgamesh, hundreds of years old at that point, had a handle on his bloodlust, but Arthur… Arthur was nowhere near the level of proficient where he could resist. He approached a girl— dark hair, round glasses, and before he knew it, honeyed words were coming out of his mouth. A promise to help her walk home, through this alleyway—

And as he did so, he bit her neck.

Never had anything tasted so splendid. Never had anything filled him with life. It was stronger than any opiate, more powerful than love itself. No wonder Gilgamesh had threatened to drink from him so many times in their little duels, but Arthur gained his senses before he killed the girl and let go of her neck. She slumped against the wall, tired, bleeding.

“What have I done…?!”

“You’ll be good for another week, I suppose… you let her live.” Gilgamesh sounded disappointed at that. “Let’s return to my manor before someone spots us.”

—

Arthur laid back on a sofa as Gilgamesh leaned over him on the edge of it.

“This is really my life now…”

“Don’t cry and moan about it,” Gilgamesh was harsh, but truthful. “You get to see what it’s like for the monsters you deemed irredeemable. You get to be a bridge between the world of humans and monsters, and now you can truly judge which side is worthy to exist, instead of indiscriminately killing—”

They were powerful words coming from Gilgamesh, who Arthur had thought of as only cruel and dismissive, viewing humans as livestock for his discretion, and still, he might still be like that… but he saved Arthur’s life when it would have made it easier on him to kill him. He knew Gilgamesh’s fascination with him was unusual, but still… Arthur looked up at him with green, slitted eyes, matching Gilgamesh’s red slitted ones.

“Why did you save me?”

“Because you are too good to let time devour you. You are too good to suffer mankind’s fate. I love you, Arthur…” Gilgamesh purred, gently cupping his cheek. “You, who’s pursued me through the depths of hell and back. I could never let you go. What a bond we share.”

Arthur was fairly sure Gilgamesh was mocking him in some way, so he pushed his hand aside. He’d have to hunt again next week… but in the meantime, he could still stop monsters that were plaguing the town, even if it made him a fierce hypocrite to do so now that he was a vampire. Still, he could live with it. Gilgamesh wasn’t wrong. Now that he was immortal, he could regularly protect humanity from people like himself.

“Do I have to sleep in a coffin?”

“No, you can sleep with _me_ , in _my_ bed—”

“I’ll take the coffin.”

Gilgamesh laughed cruelly before placing a kiss on Arthur’s forehead, truly adoring of this man he saved. Sure, it might take him another hundred years to come around to loving him, but what did Gilgamesh have if not time? He would wait, ever patient, for Arthur’s morals to erode, for him to take his first bite of someone to the death. He could wait for his perfect, altered Arthur until the world was ready for him.


	20. (rated M) vexation

“Are you going to be tender with me? Where’s the heartless gaze I see in your eyes every time you vanquish something new?”

“Why would you want me to look at you that way?” Arthur asked, curious. He kissed at Gilgamesh’s throat as the man continued to wax poetic about him.

“Because I want to see your threatening side. I want to see you fight for me.”

“What…?” Arthur laughed, half-heartedly. “You want me to get jealous over you?”

“I want to see you fight for me. There’s a difference.”

“Mmh… I think it’s better when there’s no fighting involved.”

“Then you, Arthur, have never truly been in love.”

—

Gilgamesh had been hanging out with Ozymandias more frequently lately. It wouldn’t bother Arthur usually, but he saw them exchanging glances in a way that twisted his stomach. They elbowed one another, laughing and talking like they were old friends, never truly acknowledging the fight of superiority between them because it would ruin what they had, as inevitable as it was. Arthur knew this. Once something got between them, Gilgamesh and Ozymandias probably would get at each other’s throats.

But they never did.

Gilgamesh started coming back later and later to Arthur’s room, and Arthur looked at him like this was some kind of ploy of his. To try and fight for him, he had gone into the arms of another.

But that was just Arthur’s paranoia. They were just friends! And if it was a ploy of Gilgamesh’s, why give in and let Gilgamesh think that this was the way to get his attention? No, he’d kiss him goodnight and spend the evening with him, same as he always did. He’d deliberately frustrate Gilgamesh by doing so, but this was no way to earn his affection.

In doing so, it was driving a rift between them.

—

Arthur was sent onto the field with Gil and Ozymandias one day, and the two couldn’t stop talking to one another. Arthur couldn’t focus, even cutting down enemies left and right, the way Gilgamesh and Ozymandias challenged each other to outdo one another— he couldn’t deal with it. He couldn’t abide by it. Once every enemy was dispatched and their spoils collected, Arthur raised a hand to their master.

“I need to speak to Gilgamesh, alone. Outside the training simulator.”

“Why, Pendragon? We’re having such a good time—”

“Now.”

Even for their master, that commanding tone was enough to seal the deal. As Arthur walked out with Gilgamesh, he pushed him against the wall in a way nobody pushed Gilgamesh around.

“Mongrel, who do you think you are—”

“I am your lover.” So refined, so kingly, so _angry_. “And you will treat me as such.”

Before Gilgamesh could answer him, Arthur claimed his lips and grabbed the back of his hair so firmly that Gil almost thought his intention was to pull it out at the root. He knew their master and Ozymandias were watching. He didn’t care. Burning jealousy ran through his veins, and he wanted to stake his claim. Gilgamesh drowned sublimely in Arthur’s possessive claws, armored chest to chest as Arthur’s tongue slipped past his teeth before drawing away, wiping his lip on his glove.

“Do you think I’m in love yet?”

“No, I need more proof.”

“So selfish,” Arthur said, and finally, Gilgamesh noticed that his beau was looking at him with conquering eyes. This was a man scorned by love in the past, who wouldn’t let people play undignified games with his heart any longer. Hands wrapping around the side of his head, Arthur drew him into another deep kiss.

Their master coughed, but the two didn’t care to respond. Ozymandias had already walked away.

“Good job, everyone…” Their master said, weakly.

—

By the time they had gotten back to their room, all of Chaldea had noticed them basically wrestling one another on the way there, Arthur’s hand holding Gil’s in a vice grip so that he could finally show him the love he wanted, that he earned by choking Arthur’s jealousy out of him. The sex was rough, almost painful, but in the most delightful way. Gilgamesh had a taste for being mistreated sometimes, a secret only those who could pull it out of him would know. Sometimes he liked being left on the bed, post-sex, while his lover got up and did something else, wordlessly. Arthur was usually a cuddler, but now he was staring in a mirror as Gilgamesh lay alone.

“Why did you do this to me…?”

“To get it out of you, of course. Everyone can see that you overcompensate with love because you were scorned for it yourself. I wanted to see you fight.”

“It doesn’t feel _good_ to fight, Gil! It might for you, but—”

“Doesn’t it, though? Doesn’t it feel good to show people what you’re really made of?”

“It’s more delightful for you, I think.”

“Maybe…” Gilgamesh laughed coldly. “But I still needed to see it. I needed proof that you loved me so deeply.”

“Why?”

“Because I refuse to be abandoned by you for your little quest. I needed proof you’ll come back to me.”

“… is that all?”

“Of course.”

“I would… do anything… to come and find you again. I will when that time comes. But please, don’t do this again. Don’t make me hurt like this again. Jealousy is painful. Imagine if you saw me doing the same with Ozymandias?”

Gilgamesh was a cruel man, and everyone knew it. He wanted proof, demanded sacrifice and would manipulate people in order to get what he wanted, but in Arthur’s plea, he realized Arthur was hiding one more secret; his jealousy was that of the dragon within him. It was uncontrollable, deeply rooted, and painful to drag out.

It was a part of him, and Gilgamesh was delighted to find it.

“I won’t make you suffer. I won’t play coy with Ozymandias again, but in return… show me those cruel eyes again, and make me yours entirely. That’s all.”


End file.
